googlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angela
hey, thanks for the history on your main page... interesting. Jdp 11:30, 23 December 2007 (UTC) This station managers successor! Some found the wiki abandoned the case and, if so, I would like to succeed this station managers! --Google2008 13:25, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes, I called for the Chinese version of the wiki as a counterpart.--Google2008 10:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Happy to participate the google wiki I have a bit ideas to talk about Google services, which has been helping me improve my knowledge management. I'll actively participate this Wiki and hope your help to improve the quality of articles. Whenever you have a comment on my contributions, please let me know it regardless whether it is positive or negative. Yes, please sysop me with bureaucrat rights. I'm been a Googler since 2006 and started using Gmail in 2007. I need it! OpenBSDWiki 19:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Also, bureaucrat rights are needed (unless you're willing to be one...) OpenBSDWiki 22:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Can we work out the issue with the Google logo usage? I had the logo requested here. Then I uploaded a new version and you reverted ("we need to be careful about using trademarks"). What can we do to resolve this issue and get a new logo? (Maybe must color in the current logo?) ΩpenBSDWiki 16:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : re this, I'll reopen the request. ΩpenBSDWiki 17:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The Google logo can't be used. We need to be really careful with this, so it's best to have a logo that doesn't look anything like Google's official logo - different fonts, different colors, making it clear that this isn't a Google site and isn't official. Angela 01:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you make me TheBen10Mazter, a admin and beaucrat? :I don't think there's a need for that yet since that was your first edit here. There's lots you can do without needing any special rights. Angela 06:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you activate the badges? :) I kind of enoy getting them. :) Chat would also be nice, I think we would get a lot more users. :) Drewlzootalk 21:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this is a little weird because I've never requested anything like this before, but I see a lot of potential in this wiki... and I wanted to know if you need a new admin... :P I can make the articles better, but I'm pretty much stuck right now because there's no "active" admin here (meaning daily editor)... It's up to you, I could probably manage by just requesting you to do things, but that's a lot harder, and I can't do as much with that.... So... IDK... :P Drewlzootalk 20:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. :) I hope you don't mind if I leave you a ton of messages. :P Drewlzootalk 23:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you have a welcome message MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, could you just write something like: "Hey! Welcome to the , and thanks for your contributions on $1! We'd love to help you if you need anything, if so, then just leave on message on my talk page. - $3" I really don't care if you make up your own, I'm just making sure you're aware. :) PS If you do use mine, please copy it from source mode. :) Drewlzootalk :Thanks for the suggestion. I've updated that. Angela 08:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, almost nothing on the navigation bar exists anymore. Would you mind if I came up with a new one for the new navigation? :) Drewlzootalk :Sounds a good idea - thanks. Angela 22:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I didn't realize you were still active. That's really awesome. :) Did you see that we're on the Wikia spotlight? I'm really hoping it will boost the activity here a little bit, but it hasn't been doing to much so far. :( Anyways, it's nice to see you again. :) Drewlzoo :I saw the spotlight. I hope it doesn't cause any issues using their logo. It's good to see lots of new content here! Angela (talk) 21:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC)